Rival Schools
by SoldierEnigma
Summary: Still working on the title 2 schools in the land of Hyrule are constantly at war with each other.
1. Character Info

Author's Note: This is my first story. Please tell me how it is so far. Thank You. Oh yeah, I didn't put all the characters in. I decided to introduce them as I go along with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

Character Discription.

Link: 15

Saria: 15

Mido: 16

Ganondorf: 17

Nabooru: 16

Kotake and Koume: 15

Zelda: 16

Illia: 14

Malon: 15

Vaati: 16

Zant: 17

* * *

Prologue Character Introduction

Deku High is one of the best schools in Hyrule. There was another school called Gerudo High. Deku high and Gerudo high have always had issues between each other.

Deku High.

Link is captain of the kendo club at Deku High. Every competition that they have won had been lead Link.

Saria was always behind Link in just about everything he did.

Zelda. She is the most beautiful girl in all the land. Even most guys at Gerudo High thought the same thing. She is popular and never left alone by the boys, in and out of school.

Illia is a young girl who loves to tame horses. Malon is a young girl whom also loved to tame horses. They both were best friends with each other. They were head of the horseback riding club and the horse breading club.

Mido is your average school bully. He and Link was always getting into fights with each other, but when ever there was a school war Mido relied on Link to hold his back.

Gerudo High.

Ganondorf was the one everyone feared and worshiped in Gerudo High. Even teachers were afraid of him. He was always scheming and trying to figure out how to get rid of Deku High.

Nabooru was the only person who stood up to Ganondorf and for that she was the only one Ganondorf lusted after. It was more or less of a sexual turn on for him. Nabooru was after Link. She liked his appetite for action and adventure.

Kotake and Koume are twins who always cause trouble. They were Ganondorf's groupies. They always did things to try and make Ganondorf notice them. If they weren't yelling at some they were bickering with each other.

Vaati was Ganondorf's fight hand man. He was what you might consider a tactician when ever the schools were at war with each other.

Zant was Ganondorf's main puppet. Whenever Ganondorf wanted something that was meager done, he makes Zant go forth and do his bidding.

* * *

Please don't be too hard. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Although I put them in high school super natural things still happen like magic transfromations and other extra ordinary things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

* * *

Chapter One

"Get up…" a voice said.

"I..I can't." Link replied.

"Why not…?"

"Because..."

Link opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He lifted off his bed. He looked over at Navi, who was sleeping on his night stand. He looked over at the clock. 5:30 it read. He sighed quietly and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and splashed water on his face. He rubbed some of the water in his blonde hair.

'The same dream once again.' He thought.

'I never see anything. I only hear words. Must be a sign of studying too hard.'

He walked back into his room and looked at the clock. This time it read 6:00.

School started at 7:15. Link grabbed his white tee-shirt and put on. Then he grabbed his black jeans and green button up shirt. He had the button up shirt over the tee-shirt, unbuttoned. He had the black jeans on with a belt on. He slipped on some gloves on with the fingers cut out. He looked at the clock and this time it read 6:50. Just then Link heard a knock at the door. He walked over to it and opened it up. To his surprise it was Saria. She wore blue jean with rips in the knees and a sleeveless green shirt. Her hair was green and shoulder length.

"Hey, Link!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey, Saria." He said with a monotone voice.

"Is anything the matter Link?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Ok. Well are you ready for school?"

"Yeah on sec. NAVI!!! LET'S GO!"

When Link yelled for her she instantly sprung up and came flying into the living room. She transformed into a young school girl around Saria's age. Her hair was blue and her eyes were gold. She wore a blue skirt that stopped just below the knees with a sky blue button up shirt. The top button was undone. She seen Saria and greeted her with bow.

"Hello Saria. It's nice to see you as always." said Navi.

"Oh, likewise, Navi." She bowed to Navi.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get a move on you two." Link interrupted.

As they were walking they ran into Mido. Link and Mido looked at each other and the fighting spirit began to flare up within them.

"You ready for round two, Mido!!!"

"What do you think!!!"

Mido ran toward Link full speed and began to throw a barrage of punches. Link block and dodged them all and started punching and kicking at Mido. Mido dodged all of the attacks swiftly. Navi punched Link rendering him unconscious and did the same to Mido.

Saria went to go see if they were alright.

"I think you over did it, Navi." Said Saria.

"Well you told me to stop them and that's what I did."

"Well I didn't mean for you to knock them out."

"Well next time you can do stop them."

Navi helped Saria carry Link to school and left Mido there. A few moments later Link woke up in a daze. He looked around and saw that he was in the infirmary.

"Ah, your awake." A familiar female voice said.

"Ooo, aaah. Mmm." Link groaned.

"You had another fight with Mido didn't you?"

"Argh. Yeah." Link lifted up and looked at whom ever he was talking too. "Illia? What are you doing here? Where are Navi and Saria?"

"Navi went home with Saria. I told them to I'd watch you since I was staying after school anyway."

"After…school? You mean I've been out the whole day!"

Link became very quiet.

"Link, are you alright."

"AAHHH!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!"

Link jumped out of bed and threw on his shoes.

"Thanks for watching after me Illia. Later."

With that he dashed out of the infirmary. He was running down the hall and ran into a girl.

"Oooow!" The girl yelled.

Link hoped onto his feet. "I'm so very sorry ma'am. Let me help yo…ZELDA!"

The guys who were with her jumped in front of her prepared to fight for her love.

"Zelda are you alright? Want me to teach this guy a lesson?" the first guy said.

"No I will!" The second guy yelled.

Soon the love, more likely lust stricken males began to fight over who will fight for Zelda's love…or body.

Zelda got up and dusted her self off.

"Please, do not worry about it." She said.

"You sure?" Link asked.

" Yes, I am sure."

Her groupies saw that she was speaking so kindly to the one who so arrogantly knocked her down. This made guy number 52 mad.

"Hey! You! I challenge you to a fight!" 52 yelled.

Link looked over at him. Never turning down a challenge, Link accepted it.

"Alright then you will lose."

The fight was taking place at lake Hylia. Zelda stood wanting to see if the rumors about Link were true. 52 clutched the wooden sword with both of his hands. His heart was racing. He was sweating buckets. He had never been in a fight before. Link could tell he wasn't a very good fighter. He stood waiting for 52 to make his move.

"This is for you, ZELDA!!!" 52 yelled as he charged at Link.

Link stepped to the side swung his sword at 52's feet causing 52 to topple over. 52 got up and turned around and seen that Link's sword was at his neck.

"Checkmate." Link said with a grin.

52 thought Link was going to damage him permanently so he closed his eyes and waited for his end.

"You need to work on you fighting." Link said. "Rule one: if you don't know how you opponent fights then do not try to rush him. Rule two: never show that there is fear of losing with in you. Rule three…"

Zelda was amazed at how fast Link moved. She had never seen anyone who had skill like his. 'No wonder he's captain of the kendo club.' She thought. She snapped back into reality and seen Link walking up to her.

"Well, Zelda I'll see you later. Oh and again, I'm sorry for knocking you down."

As Link was walking away Zelda looked back and smiled.

"Maaan, I didn't expect to be out this late." He thought aloud. "Navi is gonna chew me out. Its not like she's my mom or my girlfriend…I must be a girl thing to yell at someone."

He got to his house. He walked in and seen Saria and Navi sitting at the dinner table talking to each other. Link walked over to them and sat down. Navi looked over at him with a glare of evil that sent shivers down his spine and the hairs on his neck stand up.

"Where have you been?!" Navi demanded answer.

"I got challenged by one of Zelda's groupies."

"Oh really!"

"I believe you, Link." Saria said.

"Thank you, Saria. Well I'm going to bed. Later."

"Well I guess I'm gonna head on home so I'll see you later Link and Navi."

"Ok Saria. I'll see you out."

Navi walked Saria out and changed back into here fairy form. Link walked into his bed room and took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Navi came floating in to the room and landed on a pillow on his bed. Link crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Link."

"Night."

Navi flew over to the light switch and flipped it off.

* * *

Chapter 2 shall be coming soon please tell me what you think of it so far. Thank you. 


End file.
